Guarded
by Mini-Bot
Summary: Blackout and Soundwave have feelings for each other.


**Title: **Guarded

**Author:** Mini-Bot

**Warnings: **Fluffy Stuff

**Series**: Movie-verse/WFC Mix

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers

"You are all dismissed," the leader of the Decepticons instructed quietly. Megatron was slumped down in his throne with a hand covering his forehead. He was suffering from heavy battle damage after a skirmish with the wretched Autobots, but he wanted to conceal the fact from his subordinates. Instead, he acted as though he was in deep thought about his next scheme.

Starscream, the aerial commander of the Decepticon forces did not follow instructions, but rather insisted Megatron tell them what was really going on with him. "You're badly injured aren't you? The Mighty Megatron is badly injured, and too ashamed to admit it. When we're all gone you'll get little Shockwave in here to fix you, won't you?"

Unlike some haughty air commanders, Soundwave, the loyal communications officer, did not question his master's orders. Nor, did he stick around to see the beating that would surely ensue at the commander's sarcastic inquiries. Instead, Soundwave slipped away from the other Decepticons, and headed back to his private quarters for the evening.

His mini-cons were away with Barricade, so he was all alone. As much as he enjoyed the company of his mini-cons, he also enjoyed his quiet, alone time. He didn't seem to get alone time very often, so usually he took advantage of every moment he got.

Soundwave entered his quarters, and headed straight for his berth. Basking in alone time would have to be done on a different occasion, as he was far too worn out from battle to work on any of his projects.

He carefully removed extra armor bits and set them on his berth side table. Why cart around the extra weight during a recharge cycle? One was suppose to be as comfortable as possible to feel the full effects of a good recharge.

Soundwave lifted himself onto his berth. By mistake, they had given him a berth that was slightly too large for him. Perhaps, they assumed that he would need room for the various mini-cons he always seemed to be surrounded by. Little did they know, the mini-cons rarely had a need for recharge, and when they did it was inside the safety of Soundwave's chest.

Soundwave relaxed as much as he would allow himself to. A Decepticon had to maintain some form of awareness to his surroundings, even in a state of recharge. Anything could happen, at any given time.

Soon after, Soundwave's optics flickered offline, and he entered his recharge mode.

_"Soundwave, it's over! Whatever we had, it doesn't exist anymore! I don't want you anymore!" _**_I don't want you anymore._**_ Those words struck Soundwave deep in the spark. It was as though they paralyzed him momentarily. He could not speak, and by the time he had come out of the state of shock it was too late. The mech was gone._

_"Wait!" he had called out, but his statement fell on deaf audio receptors. There was no one there to hear him anymore._

_Just under one stellar cycle ago, he was in this mech's warm embrace. Exchanging words, cuddles, and soft kisses. What had happened? What had changed him? Soundwave pondered this for solar cycles, but couldn't come to a conclusion._

_This always seemed to happen to Soundwave. He would get close to someone, and then they would hurt him. Betray him. Abandon him. _

_At that moment, he vowed to never let another emotion control him again. He would become cold. All the emotions drained out, as though they never existed at all._

Out of the shadows stepped Blackout, Megatron's loyal hound. Blackout was easily the most menacing of Decepticons. His size alone made him any young Autobot's worst fear come to life.

He took a step closer to the recharging mech. He wanted to know if his movements would stir Soundwave from his slumber. Soundwave did not move.

Blackout cautiously crossed the room to the berth.

He peered down at Soundwave, letting his optics slide over his entire frame.

Soundwave's vulnerable state sent a shiver down Blackout's spine. He wanted to trace his fingers over Soundwave's entire chassis, but doing so would surely wake the recharging communications officer.

Soundwave, being the emotionless drone that he was, was hard to predict. Blackout wanted to believe that Soundwave was dropping him hints from time to time, but that, he knew, was highly unlikely.

Soundwave didn't feel, nor did he have the desire to feel. Blackout wondered if he could change his mind somehow. Make Soundwave want him.

Barricade was Blackout's "partner" in terms of sexual satisfaction, but he had always fancied Soundwave a little more.

He would often sneak in to Soundwave's private quarters just to watch him recharge, or to protect him as he recharged. He wished he could share that berth with him, and maybe even more as they grew closer. The hardest part was getting Soundwave to open up to him.

Blackout knew so much about Soundwave through interrogating his mini-cons and sending Scorponok to spy on him. However, those were surface actions, and not what Blackout really wanted. What he wanted was to get into Soundwave's processor. He wanted to understand the reasons why Soundwave was so cold. So devoid of emotion.

Soundwave began to stir in his recharge. This told Blackout that he was either getting ready to wake up, or having a nightmare. Not really knowing which one, Blackout slipped back into the shadows quickly.

Soundwave thought he heard noises, but nothing in reality was certain with the nightmare of his past replaying in his processor as he recharged. The noises could be coming from the memory for all he knew. To be safe, he brought himself out of the state to check.

"Is someone there?" he droned.

No answer, and nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary.

He sat up and peered around the room carefully. Scanning everything for a Decepticon energy signature. Nothing registered on his scans.

After checking and re-checking, he ultimately decided it was nothing, and it was safe to re-enter recharge mode.

Just as he was about to re-enter the mode, he heard a noise from the darkness. Possibly a cloaked Decepticon playing a prank, or something worse. Soundwave didn't really want to deal with anyone right now, so he hoped for a prankster that he could easily ignore.

He pretended to be recharging, so perhaps the intruder would reveal himself. And, reveal himself he did.

Blackout waited a little while then uncloaked himself and glanced in Soundwave's direction. He let out a soft sigh then quietly headed for the door. For being so big, Blackout was rather stealthy. This was a trait that a lot of the other bigger 'Cons lacked.

Soundwave was rather curious at the large Con's reasoning for being in his private quarters while he recharged, so he decided to take a chance, and let the departing mech know he knew he was in there.

He sat up on the berth and commented, "Where are you running off to so fast?"

He didn't mean for it to come out as Starscreamesque as it did, but it was too late to go back and fix it. He had the large mech's attention.

Blackout whirled around to face Soundwave.

"Soundwave... I... uhhh... hello," he murmured.

Blackout was known for being incredibly shy. Only speaking when he was spoken to, or when he was alone with Barricade.

"Might I inquire why you are in my room?" he asked settling his gaze on Blackout's face.

Blackout's blades fluttered. That was a sign of extreme embarrassment. He stood there for a long while trying to find a reply.

"I... was checking on you. Lord Megatron noticed that you... left early, and he wanted to know if you were alright. So, he sent me to check on you."

Blackout realized how stupid he sounded. Megatron didn't care where the Decepticons were when he didn't need them. The fact of the matter was that Megatron was probably in deep recharge or interfacing with Shockwave, at the moment. Why would he possibly even think about Soundwave? Blackout wanted to disappear.

Soundwave knew that comment was a lie, so what was Blackout's real purpose for being in his private quarters?

"Checking on me? How thoughtful," Soundwave said breaking the extremely awkward silence that was setting in.

"Well, I'd better get going. I can see that you are fine, and... and... I'll let Lord Megatron know that you are... fine. I MEAN, I'll let him know that you are alright! Yes! That's what I meant."

Blackout wasn't very good at lying. He always managed to screw things up somehow. He was internally face palming over and over again. Why did I say that? I'm such an idiot.

Just as Blackout was about to quickly exit the room, and save himself from further embarrassment, he heard Soundwave mumble something. He turned back around and gave the mech a confused look.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I said, do you want to stay in here with me for a little while?" Soundwave replied softly.

"Yes!" Blackout managed to squeak out.

Deep in his processor he knew that was a bad idea. When he was around Soundwave, he melted like the human food known as butter. He was just asking for more embarrassment by staying in there. However, he wanted to be with Soundwave. Perhaps the scenario he dreamed about was unfolding before him. He would never know if he left the room.

"Sit," Soundwave almost whispered.

Blackout came over to berth, and sat down beside Soundwave. He tried not to fumble around so much, as he didn't want the mech beside him to know that he was so shaken up around him. Blackout made sure there was plenty of room between them. He didn't want to make Soundwave uncomfortable by being too close to him.

Blackout twiddled his two sets of three fingers together nervously in his lap. He didn't know what to say. Soundwave didn't appear to have anything on his processor either. He didn't speak a word.

Blackout shifted uncomfortably, and let his optics wander around Soundwave's room. He was looking for something to comment on. Maybe one of Soundwave's projects.

Finally, Soundwave spoke, "Blackout?"

"Yes?" the copter bot replied still looking around the room at Soundwave's many unfinished projects.

Soundwave watched Blackout and his cute nervousness. He wasn't sure why, but he had a urge to kiss Blackout. Without thinking about the after math of the sudden urge, Soundwave grabbed Blackout's face, turned it toward him, and planted a soft kiss on the mech's lips.

When he pulled away he saw Blackout's odd expression. He thought, for a moment, that maybe he had made a mistake. Blackout's optics were widened and his mouth was hung open ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled turning away from the copter mech.

"Your face plate is down," was all that Blackout could choke out.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Blackout thought. Blackout had to save this moment some how, so he did the only thing he could think to do. He pulled Soundwave back to him and kissed him passionately.

Those next couple of cycles were the best of Blackout's life. He wanted to be wrapped in this moment forever, but he knew it had to end, as every good moment must.

Soundwave pulled his head away slowly. His mouth, which was usually covered by a face plate, was curled into a sweet smile. Blackout couldn't help, but smile back. He wished he could go a little further with Soundwave, but kissing him was risky enough.

Soundwave let a small sigh escape.

"Perhaps you should return to your quarters for recharge. It is getting really late, and Megatron will surely have us up early for another pointless mission," he said almost to himself.

"Right. Good idea."

Good idea? What the hell is wrong with me? Blackout internally face palmed once again.

"Good night, then," Soundwave stated.

"Yeah, good night," Blackout replied lifting himself off the berth and heading for the door.

He was going to turn around and say something cute to Soundwave, but he ultimately decided against it. He needed to take whatever this was slow. Things didn't need to be rushed, if this could turn in to something Blackout always dreamed of.

He exited the room, pausing just outside the now closed door momentarily. He felt really warm and fuzzy inside, which was not something he felt often. Something beautiful had just taken place, and he would be sure to cherish the night for the rest of his life. Even if anything like it never happened again.


End file.
